Egoístas
by InOurTalons
Summary: Dos ninjas huyen de la aldea, presionados por razones completamente distintas. ¿Será el exilio suficiente para juntar a dos personas?


Egoístas

Summary: Dos ninjas huyen de la aldea, presionados por razones completamente distintas. ¿Será el exilio suficiente para juntar a dos personas?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

—Sasuke, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?— preguntó el hermano mayor mientras se acomodaba en el futon para dormir, llevaba una semana fuera de casa y tenía que recuperar de alguna forma ese tiempo que lo había dejado sólo.

—Claro que si... Yo te cuento todas mis cosas, tu también puedes hacerlo— dijo el pequeño sonriendo, Itachi acarició su pelo. Sentía que era mucho menor que el, o quizá el se sentía demasiado grande para sus 13 años.

—Déjame pensar un poco— dijo Itachi mientras buscaba las palabras para expresar su inquietud, se encontraba con uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza y con el otro abajo de la cabeza de Sasuke, ambos miraban el techo— Si tuvieras que elegir entre la aldea o tu familia... ¿Qué elegirías?

Sasuke lo miró sin saber a que se refería, su hermano parecía estar pensando en algo importante, lucía preocupado.

—Ambas— contestó el menor sonriendo— No podría decidirme por una. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál eliges?

Itachi solo sonrió, de hace mucho que tenía pensada su respuesta.

—Perdóname— le dijo casi en un susurro— Yo no sé bien cual elegiría.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó Sasuke, en realidad si había escuchado, pero no entendía por qué le pedía perdón si no había hecho nada .

—Buenas noches— dijo mientras lo arropaba.

...

—Nunca pude demostrarle lo fuerte que era.— menciono Sasuke mirando a su madre— ¿Crees que el está orgulloso de mi?

Mikoto le tomó la mano al pequeño que estaba a su lado, sabía que le dolía no haber sido reconocido al igual que Itachi por su padre.

—Estoy segura de que el esta orgulloso de ti, Sasuke. — apretó su mano con fuerza— Tu hermano también debe estarlo.

Sasuke observó con tristeza la tumba de su padre, no le llevaba flores ya que nunca le habían gustado, se veía muy vacío, como esas tumbas de personas que nadie visitaba.

—Los extraño...

Comenzó a recordar el día que Itachi se fue de la casa, su padre estaba enojado, hablaba de que era una deshonra para el clan, prohibió que mencionaran su nombre mientras el estuviese presente. A los pocos días el murió, y también otros hombres que eran cabecillas dentro de los Uchiha.

...

Ya tenía 21 años, desde los 13 que estaba solo, sin ver a su familia. Vivía en un pueblo lejos de Konoha, aunque volvía a la aldea ya que seguía realizando misiones como miembro del escuadrón Anbu. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer era un ciudadano más, nadie imaginaba que el era un shinobi poderoso, en su pueblo pensaban que era un ninja aficionado. Se dedicaba a entrenar a algunos jóvenes por las tardes, obviamente no les mostraba ni un cuarto de su potencial, habían algunos que tenían su confianza y además eran muy hábiles, quizá más adelante les contaría la verdad y los ayudaría para que pudieran avanzar en el mundo ninja.

Le gustaba ese lugar, mucho más que Konoha, era demasiado pacífico, otros ninjas lo tacharían de aburrido ya que no pasaba nada, pero el se sentía seguro, le hubiese gustado crecer ahí, sin esa necesidad de sentir que estaba siempre en peligro.

Mucha gente llegaba a ese lugar, huyendo, quienes habían nacido ahí sabían perfectamente quienes podían dar problemas, por lo que mantenían a sus ninjas vigilando a esos extranjeros, cuando pasaba un tiempo y no pasaba nada, comenzaban a disminuir la vigilancia. Mantener la paz era difícil.

Dentro de los nuevos en la aldea, se encontraba una chica, rara vez llegaban mujeres solas, generalmente iban acompañadas de sus familias.

—Itachi, tu cuidarás de esa chica. Por sus ojos veo que pertenece a un clan de Konoha— Itachi tragó con dificultad, si algo resultaba mal, su familia podría enterarse de su paradero. — ¿Alguna pregunta?... Se me olvidaba, ella no puede saber que tu la estás vigilando.

—Entendido.

Salió de la oficina y buscó a la chica, según la información que manejaba ella se llamaba Hinata, y por lo que recordaba tenía una edad similar a la de su hermano. Pensó que quizá eran amigos, podía preguntarle. Si había llegado ahí era por algo, no correría a contarle a los demás que el estaba allí.

La reconoció fácilmente, ya sabía por qué estaba huyendo, su vientre se veía abultado. Estaba embarazada. Rápidamente pensó en quien sería el padre, podía ser hasta Sasuke... Pero no, el no podía ser tan cobarde como para dejar a una mujer sola, recordaba también a Naruto, igual lo descartó, demasiado infantil. No se acordaba de los demás chicos de Konoha, su hermano no tenía muchos amigos.

Ella volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los labios de Hinata se abrieron como queriendo decir algo, ella se acercó corriendo a el, dejando una bolsa tirada tras ella.

— ¿U-Usted es I-Itachi Uchiha? — preguntó la chica, el asintió. — E-En la aldea ha-hablan mucho de usted.

— ¿Quienes? — Había sido reconocido, debería tener mucho cuidado con Hinata.

—Na-Naruto y Sasuke, ellos lo han bu-buscado mucho.

Itachi se sintió mal, amaba a su hermano menor, y haberlo abandonado le dolía, era una de esas cosas que nunca podría perdonarse, pero más tarde se lo explicaría, y haría lo que fuese para obtener su perdón, ya habría tiempo para eso.

—Dis-Disculpe si pregunte algo que n-no debía.

— No se preocupe— respondió el, mientras la acompañaba a recoger la bolsa que había dejado tirada— Yo también puedo preguntar, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno yo-o — Hinata demoró en responder eso, se sonrojó mucho, como si recordara algo que le avergonzara— N-No sé cómo explicarlo.

— No tiene que contarme si no desea. — dijo Itachi, no pensaba meterse más allá de lo que correspondía, si ni siquiera la conocía.

—Yo si, si quiero contarle — dijo Hinata sonrojada— Ne-Necesito desahogarme... E-Estoy embarazada. Mi padre n-no puede enterarse. Aunque a esta a-altura ya debe saberlo— dijo mirando al suelo— To-Toda la aldea ya lo sabía.

—¿Y quién es el padre? — preguntó Itachi— El debería apoyarle.

—N-No tiene padre— Itachi pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo y que pronto le diría que fue el Espíritu Santo— E-En una misión un hombre abusó de mi. Pe-Pero nadie me cree...

—Yo si le creo— le dijo Itachi, tratando de apoyarla— Estoy seguro de que no mentiría con algo así.

—Muchas gracias.— Hinata sonrió, esta vez sin tartamudear— ¿Y usted por qué huyo?

— Tenía ganas de salir, de olvidarme de todo— dijo Itachi, no estaba mintiendo, sólo ocultaba buena parte de la información— Creo que lo he logrado.

—¿Piensa volver?— preguntó ella, si ya había logrado lo que pretendía, obviamente tenía que regresar.

—Aún no— contestó, ella ya no lo miraba.— Hay muchas cosas que la gente no entiende.

— Ya veo— dijo Hinata levantando su cabeza para hacer un breve contacto visual— O-Ojalá decida volver pronto. E-En la aldea lo extrañan, sobretodo Sasuke.

...

Naruto y Sasuke paseaban por la aldea, habían regresado de una misión complicada, y tenían que celebrar. Ya era parte de la "tradición", cada vez que completaban una misión rango A o S, iban a comer ramen. Se turnaban con los gastos, a veces Naruto se pasaba de listo y Sasuke pagaba en dos o más ocasiones consecutivas. A el no le importaba tanto, porque tenía dinero y sabía que a Naruto le costaba más reunirlo.

—Te toca pagar a ti esta vez— dijo Naruto sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo.—Como ya sabía que te tocaba a ti, no traje dinero.

—¿Qué? — contestó Sasuke, sabiendo que si o si pagaría— Si la semana pasada y antepasada también pagué.

—No seas así— le dijo Naruto, poniéndose en frente de el.— Si se que te gusta invitarme, sé que cuando vienes solo te aburres como ostra.

Sasuke lo quitó de su camino, y el resto del recorrido lo ignoró, estaba relatando la misión, lo bien que había luchado, lo mucho que había perfeccionado su técnica. Llegaron al Ichiraku y pidieron: "lo de siempre".

—Quiero encontrar a Itachi— dijo Sasuke, esperando que su ramen se enfriará un poco.

—Pero si ya lo intentamos— Naruto ya estaba comiendo, así que hablaba con la boca llena— Aunque si me invitas otra porción de ramen te ayudaré.

—Esta vez va en serio— Sasuke había empezado a comer lentamente, no tenía hambre.— Teníamos diez años cuando lo intentamos. Le prometí a mi mamá que lo traería.

—Cuenta conmigo— Naruto sonrió ampliamente mostrando lo que había comido—Ve a pedir otra porción.

Naruto siguió hablando de cosas sin importancia, al menos para Sasuke. Si había algo para lo que era bueno, era para hablar.

—Mira, ahí viene Sakura, dame más dinero, tengo que invitarla— Naruto esperaba que Sasuke se moviera y le entregará el dinero, pero no— Rápido...

—Hola chicos— dijo Sakura apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, estaba cansada, se notaba que venía corriendo— Necesitamos— se detuvo para respirar— Su ayuda, Hinata no está en la aldea. Algunos ya partieron a buscarla.

—No me interesa— dijo Sasuke— Aparte, con Naruto tenemos otras cosas que hacer, mucho más importantes.

—Por favor, Sasuke— pidió Sakura— En su estado corre mucho peligro, puede morir.

—Vamos, Sasuke— dijo Naruto preocupado—Itachi es fuerte, el puede estar más tiempo solo, Hinata nos necesita.

—A mi por lo menos no— finalizó la conversación Sasuke, levantándose de su asiento para dejar el lugar.

...

Ya habían pasado varios meses, Hinata pronto daría a luz, y aún no podían encontrarla, probablemente no pasaron por ese pueblo ya que era una especie de mito, no aparecía en ningún mapa, se llegaba a el por lo que la gente decía.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?— dijo Itachi, se podía decir que eran amigos, pasaban buena parte del tiempo juntos.

Hinata asintió con su cabeza sin mirarlo.

—¿Usted ama a su hijo?— Sintió que la pregunta había sido mal formulada, pero lo que agregaría era peor— Digo, como fue producto de un abuso...

—S-Si, creo que lo amo— dijo Hinata, necesitaba contarle algo, sus pies se movían nerviosos— Y-Yo

Itachi notó que ella quería decir otra cosa, podía "leer" la mente de los demás, pero había algo que no lograba entender.

—¿Hay algo que quiera decir? — preguntó Itachi, observando sus manos que se posaban sobre su vientre.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se retiró hacia su casa. Cuando llegó, sintió deseos de llorar, Itachi había confiado en ella, y ella no podía confiar completamente en el. En muchas ocasiones había estado a punto de contarle, pero algo la detenía. Incluso el le había contado el motivo por el cual huyo de forma completa.

—_¿Se acuerda que cuando nos conocimos le dije que había huido para alejarme de todo? — dijo Itachi mientras sorbía de su café— Me gustaría contarle, si es que no le molesta, la otra parte._

—_Si, pu-puede contarme— dijo Hinata mientras calentaba sus manos en con la taza, hacia mucho frío._

— _Usted debe haber sido pequeña, por lo que quizá no recuerde mucho. Konoha estaba con algunos conflictos internos, mi padre planeaba una especie de rebelión, quería destruir la aldea. Yo, no sabía que hacer, como dicen por ahí, nadie puede servir a dos patrones... — Volvió a tomar café antes de continuar— Por lo que tenía dos opciones, o mataba a mi clan, y salvaba la aldea, o me unía a mi clan y la destruía. Ninguna opción me gustaba, por lo que decidí huir... Y tuve que matar a mi padre y a los cabecillas del clan. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

—_Debe haber sido muy difícil— le dijo Hinata, ella agradecía no ser considerada dentro del clan, nunca participaba de las cosas importantes— U-Usted fue muy valiente._

— _Usted también lo es— dijo Itachi— Estoy seguro de que otra mujer hubiese abortado un hijo que fue producto de una violación. Es realmente admirable._

_Hinata revolvió su café, sin observarlo._

— _¿Pasó algo? — preguntó Itachi, al ver que ella parecía triste._

— _N-No...— respondió ella— Ahora entiendo por qué Naruto y Sasuke le admiran tanto. ¿No ha pensado volver?_

— _Si— dijo Itachi, pensando en Sasuke— Los extraño mucho más de lo que me gustaría admitir. _

En otra ocasión, el le había comentado acerca de las misiones que había realizado, ella sentía miedo de solo imaginar las cosas que había hecho, se veía tan calmado, tan incapaz de dañar a alguien. Daba la impresión de que no obedecía a nadie. Pero al igual que ella siempre había estado bajo las órdenes de otro, sin importar si hacia lo que quería o no. Ya lejos de la aldea, podía permitirse ciertas cosas.

Incluso le dijo que volvía a Konoha para realizar misiones, no podía creer que manejaba tanta información, nunca se había sentido tan importante.

Faltaban pocos días para el nacimiento de su hijo, en el pueblo pensaban que Itachi era el padre, aunque algunos más chismosos decían que no, aseguraban saber hasta el nombre del progenitor, ya que la chica llegó embarazada, y algunos hombres de la aldea andaban de viaje en ese tiempo, por lo que eran una opción. Había varias hipótesis con respecto a la identidad del padre, sin embargo estas no habían llegado a los oídos de Hinata.

...

—Sasuke, mejor quédate aquí... — dijo Mikoto a su hijo, habían pasado dos meses en los que no llegó a casa— Llevas mucho tiempo buscándolo... Estoy segura de que volverá.

—Te prometí que lo traería a casa— contestó Sasuke— Un Uchiha siempre cumple lo que promete. Eso solía decir mi padre.

— Confió en que lo traerás — dijo Mikoto sonriendo, mientras afirmaba a su hijo para que no saliera— Pero hoy te quedarás aquí.

—Bueno— dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la sala— ¿No has visto a Naruto?

—No— contestó la mujer— Todavía andan buscando a esa niña, espero que la encuentren. ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

—No me interesa— le respondió Sasuke— Prefiero encontrar a Itachi.

...

—Hinata Hyuga— exclamó una de las enfermeras al entrar a la sala de espera— ¿Quién la acompaña?

Itachi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, era el único que estaba ahí. La enfermera se extrañó de que fuese solo una persona, siempre aparecían familias completas.

— Es un niño— dijo la enfermera, mientras lo ingresaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata— Ahora podrá verlo.

Entró a la habitación y la encontró sentada junto al bebe, este tenía unos ojos iguales a los de ella, el cabello oscuro y la piel, que en ese momento se encontraba enrojecida por el proceso de parto, no era tan pálida como la de su madre.

— Felicitaciones— dijo Itachi cuando estuvo a su lado— ¿Cómo se llamará?

— Aún no lo sé bien— contestó ella, miró al bebé durante algunos segundos— Creo que lo llamaré c-como usted.

Itachi no supo que decir, se quedo mirando al niño que comenzaba a morderse un dedo. Los segundos parecían eternos, se había formado un silencio incómodo.

—Sé que quizá este no sea el mejor momento… p-pero quiero decirle a-algo— dijo Hinata, le había tomado algunos meses reunir la fuerza para decirle— N-No quiero v-verle más. P-Por favor.

— ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó el.

_Se encontraban caminando por la aldea, faltaban pocos días para que el bebé naciera_

—_No crees que deberías descansar más— le dijo Itachi luego de haber escuchado la forma que respiraba. — Podrías tener alguna complicación._

—_N-No estoy cansada. — contestó ella, en verdad si lo estaba, pero tenía ganas de salir, se aburría estando todo el día en su casa. — Y a-además no es q-que a alguien le importe a-algo así— lo último era algo que de hace tiempo sentía, estaba un poco depresiva lejos de su familia._

— _A mi si me importa— respondió el._

La verdad es que se había enamorado de él, pero era una relación casi imposible. Aparte de que había huido por la reacción de su padre, había otra razón

_Estaba realizando una misión junto a Sasuke y Sakura, en la misión ella había sido violada, como no gritó ni nada de eso sus compañeros nunca se enteraron. Ella estaba paralizada, apenas podía hablar, cuando al fin pudo contarles lo que había ocurrido ellos comenzaron a plantear ideas, bueno más bien, el único que dio su opinión fue Sasuke.  
_

— _Me casaré contigo— le dijo Sasuke, no podía aceptar que una de sus compañeras había sido dañada en la misión y el, quien era el más fuerte, no había hecho nada. — Fue mi culpa._

—_N-no tiene que hacer eso — dijo Hinata, no quería comprometer a sus compañeros. Casarse significaba estar juntos para siempre, y la verdad que no pretendía estar con el._

— _¿Por qué no? — dijo Sasuke, pensó que como otras chicas de la aldea ella estaría dispuesta a estar con el. A el, por lo demás no le molestaba, de hecho le ahorraría la tarea de buscar a otra persona. — ¿Crees que otro te lo ofrecería?_

—_N-no— respondió Hinata, estaba siendo humillada, le dolía que Sasuke la tratara así— Yo no puedo c-casarme con usted. N-no me gustaría estar c-con alguien que no amo._

—_Entonces…— Sasuke pensaba en cual sería la solución— Te irás de la aldea, no ahora, tenemos que volver todos. Cuando se note te vas. Si le dices a alguien que fuiste abusada durante esta misión, no dudaré en acabar contigo._

— Yo soy feliz con usted— le dijo ella mirando hacia abajo, era lo que quería decir, pero claramente no era la forma— N-no quiero enamorarme.

Itachi, sabía que había algo más, si ella se había enamorado no era una razón como para no verle más, al contrario, lo lógico sería que tratara de conquistarlo. No entendía el plan.

— Yo respeto su opinión— Dijo Itachi, luego agregó—Cumpliré su deseo, mañana volveré a Konoha. Me hubiese gustado que regresáramos juntos, yo podría haberla defendido de su padre.

—E-El problema no es solo con mi padre— dijo Hinata triste, era hora de decirle la verdad— S-Su hermano me amenazó, no puedo volver.

—¿Sasuke— preguntó el confundido, no pensaba que su hermano hiciera esas cosas. — ¿Acaso el…

—N-no— dijo Hinata, ya sabía que cosa estaba pensando Itachi— El lo hizo p-por mi bien.

Hinata no era capaz de decirle que su hermano era un egoísta y que tuvo que huir para el bien de el, sin embargo, Itachi no merecía saber eso, el creía que Sasuke era una buena persona y que tenía como principal objetivo el bien de todos, no solo el personal.

—Si es ese el problema, volveremos juntos, apenas se recupere. — dijo Itachi, sabía que podría arreglarlo. — Y bueno, si quiere que no nos veamos, no insistiré. Aunque déjeme decirle que también me sentía feliz a su lado.

Hinata se sonrojó inmediatamente, ya no le miraba, solo al bebe que tenía sus grandes ojos abiertos. Itachi se acercó a ella, y levantó su mentón para que quedaran a la misma altura.

— ¿Puedo? — Hinata lo miró confundida, no sabía que quería. Como ella permaneció inmóvil, Itachi se acercó aún más y la besó en los labios, sin darle tiempo a negarse. Era el primer beso de ambos, bueno, para Hinata el primer beso con amor. — Espero que cambié de opinión, le daré todo el tiempo que necesite.

Fin.

* * *

Hola a todos. Pensé en hacer una historia larga, pero lo más probable es que nunca la terminara, así que mejor traté de resumir toda la trama en un fic corto. Eventualmente podría tener una continuacion. Saludos


End file.
